A Species Short
by 494dwangel
Summary: Castiel decides to complete his family...


**A/N; Set in season 7, after Castiel came back from the dead and took on Sam's crazy... but let's pretend, he isn't soooo crazy that he doesn't know what he is doing and stuff... another thing is, we shall assume that Kevin will tell them what to do to get rid of the Levi's and nobody will get sucked in purgatory so there will be a happy ending which you readers can imagine yourselves... thanks lol xxxx  
**

**A Species Short -**

Dean and Sam were currently talking in the little room that could be classed as a living room of Rufus' cabin, if the cabin had had any other rooms. Meg had slipped out, saying she needed to get some air and she was getting sick of the Winchester brothers' arguments. Kevin was still sat in the adjoining room, which was even smaller, trying to decipher God's word. And, Castiel was nowhere to be seen.

Earlier, the angel had announced that the cabin was one species short and disappeared, with a sad but determined look marring his face. Nobody present at the time had caught this look cross his face, other than Dean. Because, the truth of the matter was that despite everything that had happened between them. All the let downs and the angel's betrayal. Still, the elder Winchester watched his former best friend with as much attention and intensity as he ever had since he had known the angel.

Dean was about to smack Sam upside the head for the third time in a minute, when Castiel materialised in the corner of the room.

'Hello Dean, Sam.' He called out in greeting, cheerfully.

Dean turned around, hand still in air. He pulled back his arm to his side and straightened up, feeling his heart beating like a sledge-hammer in his chest. 'Cas, Where were you?' He asked. Looking closely at the angel, he noticed the angel was holding something to his chest under his trench coat. 'Cas, What have you got there?' Cautiously, he took a few steps closer to Castiel.

Castiel smiled shyly as he took away his hands from under his coat and opened his palms towards Dean. 'I got this for you.' He murmured, blushing. 'She is special like you.' He said it like a fact.

Dean's eyes got wide and he felt himself go red like a tomato. He looked towards his little brother with a 'what-the-hell' look. But, Sam was smirking and looked like he was about to bust out laughing. Dean could see Sam was finding this amusing, the little bitch. 'Cas, What the hell?'

'I think I am gonna go and check on Kevin.' Sam said. He stopped near Castiel and pet the little creature as he left the room, still smiling.

Silence descended on the room, with both Castiel and Dean staring into each other's eyes but not willing to do anything else. It seemed the 'she' in question could feel the tension between the two so didn't dare move. This is until, 'she' needed to sneeze. A tremor ran through her tiny body as she looked at the human who seemed to be the most tense of the two. She felt scared all of a sudden and Castiel picked up on this. He peeled his eyes away from Dean's angry eyes and looked down at his new charge. 'You don't have to be scared.' He tried to soothe her.

This got Dean out of his trance. Subconsciously, he moved closer to the angel and peered down at the cutest kitten he had ever laid his eyes on. The kitten had blue eyes and was black. The little ball of fluff tilted her head at him in curiosity, when he reached a finger forward to stroke her on her head. He couldn't help but smile at the resulting purr he received for his efforts.

'Dean, here. You can hold her. She is yours after all.' Castiel handed the kitten to the startled hunter.

'No, Cas. We can't keep her. Why did you get me a cat. I don't have time for this.' Dean deposited the kitten on the table beside him.

'Kitten.' Cas corrected, indignantly.

'Whatever.' Dean dismissed him and turned to leave but he found himself being pulled back by the angel. 'What the fuck, Cas. I said...'

Castiel cut him off by handing him the kitten again. 'You will keep her. She already likes you. She is hurt, and she is alone. She has no one in this world and I brought her here for you.' Castiel had tears in his eyes as he tried his best to sound commanding.

Dean saw the look on Castiel's face and mentally kicked himself. He knew the angel wasn't fully here in the head. He shouldn't have been so hard on him. He moved closer to him and placed an arm around his angel. 'Okay, don't cry please. We'll take her down to a really good shelter, I promise. She'll be well looked after.' He tried to comfort his distraught friend.

'But...'

'No buts, Cas. She'll be better off there. You know we can't look after a defenseless kitten.' Dean reasoned.

Cas shook his head and pouted. 'You can't give her away. She's family. Anyway, I brought her from a shelter. She wasn't treated right because she's too different and too quiet. And, she is part of the family now. That's why I brought her in the first place. We were not a complete family. We were a species short. You see, you are a human, I'm an angel and she is an animal. She is the perfect addition to our family.'

Dean was so confused. 'Cas, What are you going on about?'

'She's ours.' Cas deadpanned. He saw the confusion on the hunter's face and decided to act on what he was feeling. Humans had a saying that it was better to perform an action rather than try to talk about a feeling. Since he was so inadequate at communication, it was better to express himself by actions. He leaned forward and grabbed hold of Dean before kissing him hard on the mouth.

'Cas...' Dean sputtered.

'Dean I love you and I love her. She is as much mine as you are.'

Dean's breath caught, his heart beating so fast that he thought it might explode. He had dreamt of this moment for a very long time now but had never thought it possible. He looked at the cute kitten who 'meowed' at him quietly. All his hesitation melted away and he sighed, then he pulled the teary-eyed angel in his arms. 'Shhh...We'll keep her.' He placed the kitten on the table again and then cupped his angel's face in his hands, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 'I love you too.' He admitted in a whisper, knowing Cas had heard him. Reaching for the kitten, he gently cradled her in his palms and looked down at her. 'What shall we name her? Zeppy?'

'I like that name. Thankyou, Dean.'

Dean smiled. 'No problem, angel.'


End file.
